


Aftermath of Obito's death

by Tsubakiyuzuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of fake death at least, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubakiyuzuki/pseuds/Tsubakiyuzuki
Summary: As the title says, this is what happens after Team Minato returns to the village with the news of their comrade's death.Naruto does not belong to me. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.





	Aftermath of Obito's death

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello guys! It is me again and I am writing a new fanfic. It is a Naruto one and is about what happened after Obito’s ‘death’. This will be featuring Kushina and Obito as everyone knows that the lady really liked Obito. I suggest watching the Naruto OVA: The Far Reaches Of Hope. The fanfic will start with a scene from that OVA and will also include flashbacks. This can be considered a sequel if you want.  
> Italics is flashback, ‘thinking’ and “talking”.  
> Enjoy!

_“One day, if we have a child... I want that child to be bright and forthright and grow up to be just like Obito. Our child doesn’t have to be smart and can even be cocky. But, I want our child to value friendship and have a cheerful spirit... with a will that can’t be broken. I want our child to be as strong as him!”_

Kushina was at the village’s gate, pacing impatiently while waiting for her husband’s team to come back from the mission at the Kannabi bridge. She had a bad feeling in her gut and Minato’s words echoed in her mind. _“ The mission will be at Kannabi bridge. We were ordered to destroy the bridge to stop enemy invasion. However, it could be a trap...”_

“They are back! The Yellow Flash is back!” The red haired attention was diverted from her thoughts and she concentrated on Minato and his students. “You are back! I was worried. Was the mission a success?” she shouted from where she was while hurrying towards them. Minato gave her a small smile but it vanished almost immediately. The Uzumaki noticed that but thought she would ask him later.

“Are any of you injured? You seem pretty tir- Kakashi what happened to your eye? Why is your headband covering it?” Kushina exclaimed while trying to see how his eye was. “You are so reckless -ttebane. But I am sure Obito was lecturing you all the way here even though he was just as reckless too.” She felt him tense under her touch but thought it was out of pain. “Where is he by the way?” No one dared to answer so she immediately felt something was off. “Minato... where is he?” Her husband only looked at the ground unable to meet her gaze.

This time, the Uzumaki really looked at them. Rin’s eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying. Her arms were folded and she was holding herself. Kakashi was looking exhausted but also really down. He was not his usual carefree self. He was not the jounin she saw before the departure. He was just the shell of his real person. Minato appeared alright overall, but anyone who knew him could see the way his shoulders were hunched and his lips were trembling.

“No... it can’t be. Where is he? Is this some joke because it is not funny! Is he late again? Yes, perhaps he had to help an old lady on the way here!” Kushina said while tears welled up in her eyes and she desperately tried to hold them in. She was trying to find any possible reason to justify why the young Uchiha was not here. Rin had started crying again while Kakashi tried but failed to say something.

“He died Kushina,” the Yellow Flash was finally able to mutter. “You are lying! He can’t be dead! He promised he would come back!” the woman yelled not holding back the salty tears. She started sobbing uncontrollably and could not accept the fact. Minato could not do anything except hold his wife and comfort her. “He died a hero by saving his comrades. You would be proud of him.”

_“Who do you think I am, anyway? I’m going to become Hokage, Uchiha Obito-sama! Please... there is nothing to worry about! I’ll make the mission a success! And then... come back with everyone without a scratch! That’s a promise!”_

“He...promised...,” the jinchuuriki stuttered while trying to calm down. The latter as well as Rin continued to cry. While all the other ninjas and villagers present held their head down in respect for the fallen boy. He really did die to early and left many regrets and loved ones behind.

The day after, the young Uchiha’s funeral was held. As there was no body, it took place at the memorial stone. Everyone, ranging from his classmates to fellow ninjas, came. They were all dressed in black, paying respect to the deceased boy. Flowers were placed before the stone and his googles were also there. Kakashi had put them there during the ceremony as a way of remembering him. Obito’s death had taken its toll on him.

_“I believe that the White Fang was a true hero. It’s true that in the ninja world, those who break the rules and regulations are called trash. But, those who don’t care about their friends are even worse than trash.”_ This was something that Kakashi would always remember. Obito had said that and he had stayed true to that. ‘Even until the end, he still tried to help his friend...’ Kakashi thought.

_“That’s right. I almost forgot. I was the only_ one _who didn’t give you a gift for becoming a jounin. I couldn’t figure out what to get you but I just thought of something. Don’t worry, it’s not gonna be some useless luggage. I’ll give you... this Sharingan of mine.”_ Kakashi placed his hand on his covered eye. ‘Obito... I will use your eye well... thank you.’

Rin was silently mourning her best friend. _‘Rin, I am going to become Hokage! So, watch over me!” “I am not crying! I just have something in my eye!” “We came to save you Rin!”_ The medic ninja was lost in her memories. Minato was standing beside his wife with a regretful look on his face. ‘If only I had arrived sooner...’ He stood there, at the funeral of his student, thinking how a teacher should never have to stand at his pupil’s grave.

Kushina was sad about the Uchiha’s death. The boy was like a son to her and she really liked him. He was the embodiment of how she wanted her child to be. He had a personality which rivalled no others. ‘They do say that promises are meant to be broken... Who would have thought that that knucklehead would end up on the memorial stone... killed in action... ano baka!’ She squeezed her eyes shut so as not to let her tears fall again.

On that day, a lot of ninjas stood together, mourning the death of a young boy who helped stop a war. On that day, two legends were formed, each one with his own Sharingan. One of them has his name engraved on a stone while the other is known as Kakashi of the Sharingan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Just so you know, I have an account on fanfiction.net. You can check it out if you want.


End file.
